


Dinner with Doctor O'brien

by MachineryField



Series: Xenoblade but its modern and quite mundane [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Dinner with Doctor Galea O'brien, PHD was always a nerve-wracking event for Egil. Not only was she the woman he worked for, but she was also almost a second guardian to him.
Relationships: Egil & Meyneth (Xenoblade Chronicles), Egil & Vanea (Xenoblade Chronicles), Miqol & Meyneth (Xenoblade Chronicles), Vanea & Meyneth (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Series: Xenoblade but its modern and quite mundane [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078421





	Dinner with Doctor O'brien

**Author's Note:**

> A little silly modern AU oneshot about the Machina family (+ my OC sorry for being cringe) and Meyneth! Just a little silly warm up for me, basically.

Dinner with Doctor Galea O'brien, PHD was always a nerve-wracking event for Egil. Not only was she the woman he worked for, but she was also almost a second guardian to him. An old friend of Miqol’s, she had always been a part of his and Vanea’s life, despite being a good ten years younger than Miqol.

He straightens Menyx’s shirt and sighs as they kick their legs out. They never were a fan of going to dinner at other’s homes, but they couldn’t cancel now. Doctor O'brien had good news to share, she had said over the phone. They should come celebrate with her.

“Come on you two, we’ve not got time to waste.” Vanea popped her head into the room with a sigh. “You don’t want to be late, do you?”

“Of course not.” Egil picks Menyx up and they squeal, but relax their head against his shoulder. Looked like he was carrying them the entire way, then… That was fine, he supposed. The town was small enough that it wouldn’t be too bad, especially given how small Menyx was.

Soon enough, they were out the door and heading down the street. Miqol led the way, like he always did, and Egil was happy to follow after. He stared at the back of his father’s wheelchair for a few moments as Vanea chatted away at him.

Menyx seemed to have fallen asleep against his arm, meaning they were at least content to be taken to Doctor O'brien’s house now. He smiled a bit as Vanea talked about a woman she met recently, Sharla.

“You wouldn’t believe my surprise when I learned she’s a doctor at the same clinic as Linada!” Vanea’s voice filters through the streets with a tingling laugh following. “I was so embarrassed to have not realized it.”

“Next you’ll tell me you didn’t realize she invited you on a date or something similar.”

“Egil…!”

She poked him in the side and he laughed, waking up Menyx in the process. From there, nothing of too much note happened on the way there. What was really juicy, however, was the dinner itself.

Doctor O'brien had clearly spent some time on it, and broke out the wine for herself and Miqol (she had offered some to Vanea and Egil, but as usual they turned it down politely -- neither of them held their liquor well).

“So Doctor.” Vanea rested her chin on her hand, smiling at the older woman. “What’s the good news?”

“Klaus has finally moved away and stopped bothering me, like he said he would ages ago.” Doctor O'brien smiled as she swirled her wine around her glass. “I thought he’d never get the hint after the divorce.”

Egil held in the sigh that nearly escaped him. Thank god Klaus was finally going to be out of their lives… He saw how stressed it made Doctor Meyneth, and remembered the way the scientist would breath down his neck at work before quitting. The less of that, the better.

Miqol let out a hearty laugh. “Now Egil can focus on his works and his own relationships rather than yours!”

“Miqol!” His face heated up faster than he would like to admit in reply to that. “There’s no relationship for me to work on.”

Menyx, who had been sipping quietly on their juice and scarfing down pasta until now spoke up. “You gotta make some friends then, silly!”

The others laughed and Egil was sure he looked like a tomato now. “That’s enough of that! Can we just have a nice celebratory dinner?”

“Sure…” Vanea gave a small smile. “So long as you don’t mind teasing after~”


End file.
